Shadow Inferno's crap character list: the sequel
Pokemon Fulmen, Diluvium & Malum Versions are an upcoming game in the Pokemon Series. They are sequels to Pokemon Ice-Cyan, Fire-Orange and Bolt-Amber Versions although like traditional Pokemon games, the third version is more like a Director's Cut rather than being just a third version like it was in the previous entries. These games mark the 5th Generation which was developed by Darklight Studios and Game Freak and spent the longest developing for, somewhat in part due to the new Pokemon added and the colossal region of the game, the Corfig Region. Synopsis The largest region in the Pokemon World, the southern, Corfig Region is known by many for its colossal size and great walls which separate the vast environments of the region. The player, a young teenager whom had grown up in what is known as the Litus Sector, known for having a Subtropical climate and its vast beaches that extend far out of the region. The player whom is visited by the region's Professor, Professor Sagina who requests the player to help explore the massive region in hopes of learning about the new Pokemon of the region and their adaptations to human interaction. The player agrees to help as they quickly find the professor has also requested a boy in another nearby town to also help, the boy seems friendly although in an early battle at the Professor's Lab the boy shows an incredibly drive to battle. Along the player's journey they encounter new rivals and a huge villainous team that has roots deep within the region itself having become so massive it has sub-divisions for each sector. Gameplay Like any Pokemon game the gameplay is comprised of moving around an overworld finding, fighting, catching, trading and traveling with Pokemon. The Following Pokemon feature finally returns from Gen 4 after at least 7 generations of absence and includes following models for all Pokemon. The player like every generation since Gen 6 is able to move around in 3D environments freely thanks to the Joysticks. The player encounters Pokemon through wild encounters by; walking through tall grass, exploring caves and forests, fishing, surfing across water, interacting with them in the overworld and through ambushes. The player will along the way encounter many trainers whom challenge the player to test their battle capabilities, once the player is seen by a trainer, the player must battle said trainer until one of them has all their Pokemon faint. The player can heal their Pokemon at Pokemon Centers, buy items at the Pokemon Marts and other Shopping locations, explore places of interest for Sub-Bosses and rare Pokemon as well as items such as TMs and Evolutionary Stones to aid them on their journey. In addition the player will have to battle the Gym Leaders of the region which this region has 16 of to reach the Pokemon League where the strongest trainers around gather to test their abilities as well as where the most powerful wild and rare Pokemon can be found. Augmentation Gems The major new feature of this generation are the Augmentation Gems, special gems the player can randmly find across the region as well as buy in Pokemarts towards the end of the game which can be permanently fused with the player's Pokemon to add additional typing to both their types and attacks. Augmentation Gems cannot be removed and the additional type does not give STAB instead acting as additional typing for attacks in a manner to how Flying Press was Flying/Fighting. Aesthetically a small faded gem will appear on the Pokemon indicating they're augmented, normally these are easy to see as they are almost all on the torso or head. In addition special effects pertainng to the Augmented Gem's types will apesr when looking at the Pokemon or when it is in battle. The first example shown was the Grass Augmentation Gem which showed a spray of leaves erupt from the ground during the battle as well as making the Pokemon's Magical Leaf much more effective. The Augmentation gems can be paired with Mega Stones and with Supreme Evolution allows a Pokemon to reach up to 4 types in a battle. New Pokemon A total of 1035 new Pokemon are planned for Pokemon Fulmen, Diluvium and Malum Versions, by far the largest Pokedex added so far, the Pokedex is purposed for greatly expanding the Pokemon World and covering for each sector as due to the way the game was planned, certain types do not appear until later in the game, this has caused a massive surge in the number of Pokemon of certain types primarily the Starter three types as well as Ghost, Flying and Rock. The Table of all New Pokemon can be found here . Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Sequels Category:Rated PG Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Visus Sphere Games Category:NX Games Category:Darklight Studios Games Pokemon Gyms A total of 16 Pokemon Gyms exist in the region, these Gyms are split into two groups; The Outer Gyms and The Inner Gyms. Each Outer Gym is placed in each Sector's capital City and is not only used to challenge trainers of that sector but also to report and relay information to and from its sector back to the Pecco Sector. The Pecco Sector has the 8 inner gyms which are used to test elite trainers before they can face off against the Elite Four. Each of the walls has Badge Gates, requiring an individual to possess the badge of either sector that wall runs between before progressing through or possessing all 8 badges (or a certificate proving they are authority) to progress into the Pecco Sector. The Gym Leaders themselves aren't direclty involved in said politics and are instead decided based on who is availabel. All the Gym Leaders have hobbies and beliefs about Pokemon battling and appreciate their jobs as it gives them a chance to meet new people. The Gym Leaders are listed below. Elite Four & Champion The Elite Four and Champion of the Corfig Region are some of the highest leveled Trainers in any Pokemon Game ever, this is partially due to the high levels the Gym Leaders reach and the levels the Player is expected to have reached at this point. Secondary Activities PokeRacing Foudn across the region, PokeRacing is the main sport in the Corfig region, participants submit their Pokemon into the races to see how they perform and can potentially win a variety of prizes from Berries to Exp Shares. The Races work in 3 segment runs; Fields, Mountains & Forests, a Pokemon's stats determine how well it performs in each area in addition the player can influence the Pokemon to run faster or intimidate the opposing Pokemon in the race. Each of a Pokemon's Stats impact these abilities. *HP - The amount of time the Pokemon can Sprint for before tiring out *Atk - How much influence the Pokemon's intimidation has over the opposing Pokemon *Def - How much resistance the Pokemon has from intimidation from other Pokemon *Sp. Atk. & Sp. Def. - How well the Pokemon deal with obstacles in the three segments *Spd - How fast the Pokemon runs on average Safari Zone TBA Market Roads TBA Trainer Towers TBA Cycling Races TBA Post-Game Content After defeating the Elite Four and Champion as well as having stopped the Villainous Team at an earlier point in the game, the player finds there is more content which they can now play due to becoming the Pokemon Champion. Two major locations open up; The Safari Zones and The Battle Frontier, these two locations provide the player with the ability to encounter many Pokemon many Pokemon not found in the Main Game as well as fighting powerful trainers and the smartest AI in the games, the Frontier Brains. In addition an off-region location known as the Pokemon Challenger Island becomes available to travel to where the player finds many Legendary Pokemon as well as a Tournament Style Complex where the player can battle old trainers including Gym Leaders, Elite Four, Champions, other Player Characters, Rivals and Villainous Bosses from old games all with updated teams. Safari Zones The Safari Zone features a return to the HG/SS approach to the Safari Zone. The Safari Zone is customizable with 9 Types of Zones which determine what sort of Pokemon appear. The zones are affected by where they are in the whole Safari Zone and have different Pokemon according to which location they are in; Corner, Edge or Center. The 9 Zones for the Safari Zone are the; Grassfield, Plains, Forest, Beach, Ocean, Desert, Cavern, Icefield & Volcano from which numerous Pokemon from various generations can appear. Battle Frontier Returning after a rather long absence, the Battle Frontier returns in the largest format seen in any Pokemon game, this Battle Frontier not only features several new Frontier Brains but brings back several from past generations. Initially to get in however the player must defeat Tower Tycoon Palmer and Palace Maven Spenser to gain access although the player is aided by their rival. Once inside the player earns Battle Points after defeating trainers in the complexes which they can spend on rare items as well as the few TMs and rare items needed for evolution. There are a total of 20 Frontier Complexes each with rather distinct looks even though several are renditions of old buildings. The returning complexes are the; Battle Tower, Battle Palace, Battle Factory, Battle Pyramid, Battle Hall, Battle Arcade, Battle Tree & Battle Mountain. The new 12 complexes are the; Battle Bridge, Battle Pagoda, Battle Observatory, Battle Cube, Battle Ruins, Battle Ship, Battle Flight, Battle Lake, Battle Market, Battle Arena, Battle Sundial & Battle Chasm. Battle Tower TBA - Palmer Battle Palace TBA - Spenser Battle Factory TBA - Thorton Battle Pyramid TBA - Brandon Battle Hall TBA - Argenta Battle Arcade TBA - Dahlia Battle Tree TBA - Brainse Battle Mountain TBA - Buaic Battle Bridge TBA - Valience Battle Pagoda TBA - Julia Battle Observatory TBA - Danielle Battle Cube TBA - Julius Battle Ruins TBA - Markial Battle Ship TBA - Vedron Battle Flight TBA - Miopia Battle Lake TBA - Nathaniel Battle Market TBA - Veda Battle Arena TBA - Molly Battle Sundial TBA - Aramia Battle Chasm TBA - Prinston Pokemon Challenger Island TBA Villainous Team TBA Trivia *The Corfig Region is based off Antartica although unlike the continent it is based on, Corfig's overall climate is more similar to Sinnoh's *This is the first game since Gold, Silver and Crystal to have 16 Gym Leaders to battle **Although unlike Generation II these Gym Leaders are all battled before the Elite Four and Champion *The region is stated as being one of the things that greatly extended the amount of time required to make the new generation as its massive size and huge amount of characters required an entire division of the two companies to separate from the rest and work on the region while the others worked on the in-battle mechanics, Pokemon and characters *Interestingly, despite being the smallest sector in the game, the Pecco Sector has the most new Pokemon in its Pokedex with around 17% of new Pokemon being in the Pecco Sector Pokedex **Comparitively the Litus Sector has the least number of new Pokemon although is rather small in comparison to other sectors in general, it has around 5% of all new Pokemon in its Sector Pokedex Gallery Badge Case.png|The Badge Case Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Sequels Category:Rated PG Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Visus Sphere Games Category:NX Games Category:Darklight Studios Games